


Still Untitled

by Tea_and_Deerstalkers, ThatGinger0ne



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Break Up, Continuation, Cutesy, Daddy Kink, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Early Days, F/M, Feels, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Music, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Youtubers, Shy Danny, Singing, Slow Build, Trust Issues, hidden messages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_Deerstalkers/pseuds/Tea_and_Deerstalkers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGinger0ne/pseuds/ThatGinger0ne
Summary: Continuing on a story that I wrote 2 years ago.'Dan meets a girl at an open mic night and falls quickly and messily in love. This has some commitment issue angst and some really cute fluffy moments.'





	1. Recap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Yet Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077240) by [Tea_and_Deerstalkers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_Deerstalkers/pseuds/Tea_and_Deerstalkers). 



> So this is a story that I wrote ages ago called As Yet Untitled, and I'm still super into the story. I had some really big plans for where this was going... and I feel bad for posting the rest of it on here, but this is my new account now and I don't want to lose all the work I had on there...

_Last time on As Yet Untitled..._

_"What were the guys talking about earlier?" Dan mumbled, taking a bite of his reheated pizza._   
_"Huh?" Catherine said through her mouthful._   
_"About wedding stuff..." He huffed, turning to her. "Were you really talking about stuff?"_   
_"No, not at all... Suzy was flipping out about work stuff and the future, and I made a joke that everyone took literally..." Catherine explained, shrugging a little. There was a strange silence for a moment before Dan spoke again._   
_"Because... I wouldn't mind if you did talk about that stuff..." He muttered, looking back at his food. Catherine blinked and turned to her boyfriend._   
_"Really?" She asked._   
_"Well... I thought I would feel weird about it... but I guess I was just a little surprised when Barry said something..." he explained. "But... no, I didn't mind the thought of you talking about it..."_   
_"Huh..." Catherine smiled, linking their hands. "I don't mind the thought of us talking about it either..."_   
_"Cool..." Dan blushed, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "By the sounds of it, the others have already been talking about it..."_   
_"I think Suzy's had venues booked since we started dating" Catherine giggled, shifting so she was leaning against him._   
_"Would... what would you say if I proposed?" Dan asked quietly, wrapping his arms around her._   
_"Is that a shitty way of asking me?" Catherine mumbled against his shirt as she snuggled closer._   
_"No, god no..." Dan giggled, shaking his head._   
_"Good..." she sighed, pulling back to look at him for a moment. "Because we really have not been together that long..."_   
_"So you'd say no?" Dan frowned a little._   
_"When you propose to me, I will say yes... But I don't think you want to ask me yet" Catherine smiled, resting back against him._   
_"No..." Dan agreed, quickly adding. "Not yet at least... I want time to plan something super special... you won't see it coming"_   
_"I believe you" His girlfriend yawned, feeling herself start to doze off._   
_"Hey, little miss... you can't sleep here" He smiled, nudging her._   
_"Mmm comfy" she whined, burrowing into his jumper._   
_"No, no... Up we get" He grinned, sitting up and bringing her with him. "I was supposed to be the sleepy one, I remember someone teasing me for it"_   
_"Do what you want, just don't get it in my hair" Catherine yawned loudly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Dan gave a bark of laughter as he got to his feet, pulling Catherine up and shuffling her towards the bedroom._   
_"Hmm... if we rest up tonight, we can have amazing morning sex" He chuckled, leading them over to the bed, stopping to pull Catherine's hoodie off of her and letting her fall back onto the pillows. He quickly shed his own clothes, pulling back the covers and climbing under, snuggling up to his girlfriend._

_Sadly, the next morning they were woken by Dan's phone going off._   
_"Ohh what?!" Dan snapped, reaching over to his jeans to answer it. He glanced at the screen, not really registering who it was as he held it to his ear._   
_"What is it, Arin?" Dan sighed, more to tell Catherine who was on the other end._   
_"Tell him to fuck off" she giggled, climbing onto her boyfriend._   
_"He says fuck off back..." Dan huffed, not bothering to open his eyes. Catherine smirked, kissing Dan's chest as they started to talk about something work-related._   
_"What are you up to?" Dan chuckled suddenly, glancing down._   
_"Nothing" Catherine hummed innocently._   
_"Shut up, mind your own business" Dan snapped at his phone. "No, I'm fine, keep talking..." Catherine waited for a while, just tracing lazy patterns on his skin before starting to kiss again, working her way down his stomach and abdomen. When he reached the waistband of his boxers, the older man gave her a worried glance but didn't break his conversation with his friend as she started to pull the garment down._   
_"If Catherine can get the time off, she can have a room with Suze..." He sighed, lifting his hips a little to help his girlfriend. "I can't imagine she'd want to share with any of the other guys..." Dan was already half hard, the risk of doing something when on the phone with his friend hadn't done anything to turn him off, it had actually made him harder. "Dude I'd never live it down if I booked us a separate room... you and Suze don't even get a separate room..." Catherine waited until Dan had stopped talking for a moment before she wrapped her hand around his length, just teasing the base with her thumb before tightening her grip a little, starting with lazy strokes. Her boyfriend gave a small gasp but quickly played it off with a small yawn, just humming in agreement to whatever Arin was talking about._   
_"I uh..." Dan swallowed, his hand reaching down to curl his fingers around Catherine's, not to move them away, but moving them a little, his hips almost bucking into the touch before he moved away again. "Sorry, I don't know man... talk to Suze... What about the panel?" He didn't know why he was trying to prolong the call, but there was something so good about this. Catherine continued to stroke him the way he had shown her but wanted to heat things up a little more. She pulled herself up on her elbows and leaned in, dragging her tongue accross the head, feeling him jump a little._   
_"Fuck" Dan hissed, biting down on his hand quickly. "I mean... man they better plan it better than last time" he huffed, his hand moving down again, Catherine thought to push her away this time, but his fingers suddenly tangled themselves in her hair. That was a good enough invitation to continue so he lowered her head again, taking just the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue over and over his slit._   
_"Hmm... that's cool" Dan groaned, she could feel his legs tensing beneath her, trying not to buck up into her mouth. She took another inch in, already hollowing her cheeks a little to tease before pulling up again to glance at his flushed face. "All of that sounds good" Dan mumbled, quickly losing the little focus he had on his friend as Catherine went down once more, taking more in, this time, her hand wrapped around what her lips didn't cover, her tongue working the veins on the underside of his cock. "Man, I gotta go, I'll call you later" Dan almost snapped, hanging up and throwing his phone aside, not really caring where it landed. Catherine now able to suck him properly, her head bobbing as she moaned softly, sending pleasant tingles through her boyfriend._   
_"Ohh fuck, baby girl" Dan almost whimpered, his other hand tangling in her hair as he guided her movements, not pushing her down too far. "So fucking good..."_   
_Catherine gave a more exaggerated moan, sending harder vibrations through his dick, causing his hips to twitch._   
_"So fucking naughty... trying to catch me out like that..." he panted as Catherine started to bob her head faster, hollowing her cheeks once more and feeling his body shake beneath her to keep control._   
_"Oh god... baby, I'm not gonna last long if you keep that up" The older man moaned, biting his lip as he tugged a little on her hair, his girlfriend only moaning in response, her hand now moving to fondle his balls as she sank lower. Dan was losing himself so easily in the feeling, his eyes losing focus as he watched her rise again before her lips slid halfway down his cock and then back up. She stopped to suck and tongue at the head before taking his cock in again. Dan groaned softly as she almost reached the base, just pausing for a moment, swallowing around him. Dan could feel the ache in his balls as he grew close, still trying not to buck his hips when suddenly Catherine's mouth disappeared, pulling a whine from the older man._   
_"So fucking hot like this" she growled, her voice hoarse now for a different reason. "Bet you wanna cum so badly after yesterday..." Dan just growled, his head falling back. "Tell me how much you want it"_   
_"So fucking much, Cat, please" he begged, his cock aching almost painfully from the loss of contact._   
_"What if I just left you like this? Needy and fucking desperate to cum..." She growled, running her nails down his thighs, watching the red marks appear on his pale skin._   
_"Please," he sighed, reaching up to play with the band of her shorts. Catherine smirked, pushing them down her hips, lifting each knee to remove them before straddling his lap._   
_"You're lucky I want you so badly" She growled, taking hold of his dick and teasing it against her lips, watching as her boyfriend screwed his eyes shut, feeling how wet she was._   
_"Fuck... Cat" he groaned, his hands reaching up to rest on her hips._   
_The younger woman guided him to her entrance and slid down slowly, her quiet moan drowned out by Dan's whine._   
_"Oh fuck, baby girl" he muttered, his fingers digging into her skin._   
_"Missed this" Catherine grinned, seating herself fully in his lap. After a moment of adjusting, she lifted her hips and slammed back down, repeating the action slowly, at first, rocking her hips as she bottomed out._   
_"So good..." Dan gasped, his hips lifting to meet her._   
_"Danny" Catherine whimpered as she picked up the pace and lifted higher off his dick._   
_"Not gonna last, babe" he swallowed, already feeling his orgasm building fast. "Teased me so much..."_   
_"S'okay" His girlfriend smiled, resting her hands on his chest as she rode him, circling her hips now, feeling him grinding against her g-spot._   
_Dan's hands moved round to Catherine’s ass, grabbing and squeezing tightly as she leaned herself back, her walls tightening around him._   
_"You getting close too?" Dan panted, feeling his balls draw up in readiness._   
_"Yeah," his girlfriend nodded, resuming the bouncing she had done before. The older man gasped, his hips bucking up again, his control quickly slipping as he felt the beginnings of his orgasm._   
_"Oh shit, I'm about to..." He choked, his fingers gripping her harder as he pulled her down, thrusting into her as deep as he could, letting out a grunt as he spilled inside her. Catherine smiled, seeing Dan's face contort with pleasure and then relax, her clit throbbing almost painfully from neglect. It took the older man a moment, but he then opened his eyes, looking up at his girlfriend with a smile, one hand moving from her ass to play with the small bundle of nerves, his hips rocking a little where he was still half hard inside her._   
_"Ohh fuck" She gasped, her hand moving to meet his, pressing a little firmer as she rode him. "Really close" She warned, watching him bite back a moan as her muscles squeezed his now oversensitive cock. "Fuck... love you"_   
_"Love you too" Dan grinned, picking up the pace a little, feeling her walls clamp down on him somehow tighter as she cried out. After a few seconds, Catherine relaxed, falling forwards to rest on his chest, regaining her breath._   
_"That was amazing..." She giggled "You think Arin's gonna be mad?"_   
_"I don't care" Dan chuckled back, running a hand through her hair._


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, after the couple had showered, they made their way into the office.  
"Hey" Arin gave an unsure smile as they walked in, Dan taking Catherine's coat as she walked over to the younger man's desk.  
"Hey" She smiled back, sitting on the edge of it.  
"What happened earlier?" He asked, tilting his head a little.  
"Uh... nothing man, something came up" Dan shrugged, a slight blush on his cheeks.  
"Ew" Arin chuckled as it dawned on him. "Okay well, now everyone's here, we can go over our plans..."  
"Cool" Dan nodded, grateful that his friend wasn't going to tease him.

Once everyone was on the couch, Suzy started to explain what was going to happen on their trip.  
"So... The hotel I wanted has been booked pretty much since October, but I managed to get us three rooms... only I've been trying to work out a solution to the numbers... There are two twin rooms and one which sleeps four. I thought a good idea would be to have me, Arin, Dan and Cat in one room, but that leaves one person on their own and two others sharing..."  
"Is this because I'm coming?" Catherine mumbled to Dan with a small frown.  
"No, baby girl." The older man muttered, looking back at Suzy.  
"Of course not, we shouldn't have left it so late to book" She nodded. "So Barry, Ross, and Kevin... you guys have got to decide who's sleeping where and with who"   
"Please not ross" Kevin chuckled quickly.  
"Oh come on man, don't leave me with him!" Barry grinned.  
"Well, the other idea I had was, Cat and I take one room, girls together, then Dan, Arin, Ross, and Barry in another..." Suzy sighed, looking over her notes. "But that means more people sharing beds that won't want to... I can't believe there weren't any single rooms left available..."  
"I think me, you, Arin and Cat in one room sounds fine..." Dan agreed, resting his head on Catherine's.  
"Well, out of the remaining guys, who's willing to share a bed?" The younger woman asked.  
"I really don't want to" Ross chuckled.  
"Me neither" Kevin frowned.  
"Guys..." Suzy frowned, fidgeting with her pen as she started to get antsy with the situation.  
"Guys, there really isn't a way around this" Arin frowned "Unless one of you can find an alternative, those are the rooms we have..."  
The room fell silent for a moment before Barry sighed, shaking his head.  
"I don't mind sharing with anyone, to be honest, I'll be too tired to bother with anyone's nonsense..." The bearded man smiled at Suzy's thankful expression.  
"I don't mind sharing with Barry" Kevin muttered, realizing that the young woman was getting upset with the situation, and it wasn't really going to be that bad...  
"Awesome... thanks, guys... I know it's not really ideal... I'm sorry for this" She huffed, looking up at Catherine. "These guys will have the panel, but I don't go to it, I usually use that time to wander around"  
"Are you playing at this one or is it just the panel?" Catherine asked, turning to Dan.  
"No, no..." Dan chuckled "We don't have anything prepared for us to sing at this one... But we've got a big gig planned for our album release"  
"Okay, settled" Suzy grinned, ticking off things on her list in front of her.  
"I think Cat needs to be kept out of the way around the panel anyway" Arin suggested, "This is going to be their first event after going public, I don't want people going crazy and crowding her, and then we get in trouble for nothing..."   
"Yeah, they're really crazy on crowd control" Dan agreed "You could try being backstage?"   
"I would like to see the panel, I've never been to anything like this... it would be fun" Cat grinned, pulling her legs up to tuck underneath her.  
"I'll get a pass sorted for you, and if you change your mind, you can stick with me" Suzy smiled.

After the meeting, the group broke to return to their various jobs. Dan had to record several series before they went away just to keep the channel running, so Barry and Kevin were doing overtime to get them edited, rendered and queued up.  
It was then that Suzy pulled Catherine to one side.  
"So how are you feeling lately?" She smiled.  
"Pretty good" Cat sighed happily. "I'm feeling really confident with my channel, things are great with Dan since the accident... things are going really well..."  
"I hope we didn't freak him out with all that engagement talk..." Suzy smirked, elbowing her a little.  
"Actually..." Cat blushed, biting her lip a little. "Don't tell him that I said this... but we kinda talked about it and... well he didn't mind us talking about engagement and stuff"  
"Oh my gosh are you serious?!" Suzy squeaked, covering her mouth quickly. "Oh my gosh, this is huge!"  
"No!" Catherine chuckled, wrapping her arms around the younger woman. "it's not huge... stop. Nothing has been confirmed!"  
"It has! It totally has!" Suzy giggled, muffled by Catherine's jumper.  
Catherine let the woman up for air and sighed, shaking her head.  
"I've been meaning to talk to you about meeting up with Holly... I have a project I need her help with"  
"Definitely!" Suzy grinned before pouting "You need my help too right?"  
"Always" Cat grinned, shaking her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Work granted Catherine the time off work, all that was left was to record some videos to tide her channel over before she went away.  
The first one was a vlog to announce that he was going to be going to vidcon, she didn't mention the game grumps, but after Dan's video on her channel, everyone knew they were together.  
The response to that vlog had been amazing, every day she was getting more and more supportive messages, people telling her to take care of herself, saying how sweet Dan was to her...  
The next few videos she recorded were of her jam sessions and thought process behind songs. She had desperately been trying to write more after the spaceman song she'd written for Dan, he had been so happy when she had shown it to him.

The project she'd talked to Suzie about was for a potential music video, she really wanted Dan to be in it as his stage character but was worried that it would be a little too out of character for him... The best she could do was to plan the video and ask him when it was all storyboarded, if he said no, then she could always cast someone else to play a random astronaut, not that it would hold the same meaning.  
She could always ask Mark again, he had been itching to do another video with her ever since the 'All About That Bass' video had gone down so well, but Dan wouldn't be too thrilled about another video involving them getting frisky.  
Catherine gave a huff of frustration as she stared at her video notes. She needed to start going to Dan's voice coach again if she was going to record that song properly... There was only so much she could do with Dan's instruction.

Until then, the best she could do was work on the storyboard, and more excitingly, the costumes. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and decided to call Holly.  
The phone ran for a while before ringing off completely, Cat shrugged and put her phone down on the desk, deciding to call another time, when it suddenly came to life. She grabbed her phone and quickly answered.  
"Uh, hi? Is this Holly?" Catherine muttered  
"No, this is Ross" That thick accent chuckled on the other end. "Who's asking?"  
"Oh for crying out loud, Ross, it's me, Catherine" Catherine smirked. "Give your wife the phone"  
"I don't know what you're talking about, I have no wife..." Ross grunted, a few shuffling noises on the other end.  
"I've seen her videos" Catherine hummed, hearing a muffled slap, followed by Ross's whimpering.  
"I'm just very good at drag" The man whined, followed by several more slaps.  
"Give me the damn phone!" A female voice shouted on the other end.  
"Ow, geez, fine" The young man huffed, the sound of the phone changing hands quickly.  
"Hey Cat, what's up?" Holly's voice sighed, sounding a little out of breath.  
"Nothing much, is everything alright?" Catherine giggled.  
"Yeah, we're all good... Ross saw your name on my caller ID and wouldn't let me answer..." She explained. "What's up? Suzy said you had something to talk to me about"  
"Yeah, well, I want to work on a music video and I was wondering if you could help me with some costume designs?" Cat asked, pulling up photoshop on her computer.  
"Oh, that would be awesome!" Holly chirped. "Definitely, what's the theme?"  
"Space" Catherine smiled, an instant squeal ringing out over the phone.  
"You came to the right girl! Commander Holly at your service mam!" The young woman giggled. "Okay, we cannot do this over the phone. I need to meet with you immediately"  
"You're welcome round mine" Catherine chuckled. "Lemme just clean the place up a bit"  
"No, no. Don't stress yourself. You don't know mess until you live with Ross..." Holly huffed. "Text me over your address and I'll be right over! Oh my gosh, this is going to be so much fun!"

  
Holly must have run out the door the moment she had hung up, because, within the hour, she was sat in Catherine's living room with her sketch pad.  
"Okay, so I'm gonna have to hear the song" Holly grinned "Just... you know, to get a feel for what I'm working on"  
"Liar" Catherine chuckled, pulling her guitar onto her lap. "Although I've gotta warn you, my throat is still pretty messed up... it's not gonna sound too great"  
"It's gonna be amazing, lay it on me" She grinned, placing her head in her hands.  
"I was walking along, singing a song... When a movement caught my eye... There he stood, looking good... The boy who fell from the sky." Holly's eyebrows widened in surprise as Catherine played, watching her eyes drop to her fingers as they strummed. She had worked a lot more on the tune and it sounded a lot better polished than when she'd sung it to Dan.  
As she finally finished the song, she looked back up to her friend. "And now I’m here, all alone... I feel the tears come to my eye... No one believes I really met, the boy who fell from the sky..."  
The room was silent for a moment before Holly began clapping, a wide grin on her face.  
"That was amazing!" She gasped "You wrote that?"  
"Yeah" Catherine blushed a little, putting down her guitar. "Like I said, it isn't the best... my voice is super rusty..."  
"No! That was so good!" The young woman giggled. "This is going to be so fun! Is Dan doing it with you?"  
"Well," Catherine frowned, playing with the hem of her hoodie. "I don't really know if I should ask him... I mean, he's so busy with his projects... and I don't know if he'd want to be Danny Sexbang in someone else's music video..."  
"But that song is literally about him!" Holly gasped. "Who else would you get if not him?!"  
"I don't know... Mark wants to film with me again..." Catherine shrugged. "But that didn't go down too well last time..."  
"Well, just use that to your advantage" Holly smirked devilishly.  
"I don't understand" Catherine blinked.  
"Well... Danny doesn't have to know he was your first choice..." The young woman plotted. "He probably won't be happy with Mark being in the video... so much so... he might find a window in his schedule..."  
"Holly, that's awful" Cat huffed. "I'm not blackmailing him into being my video..."  
"Why not? I haven't seen him offering" She pointed out, earning another frown from Catherine. That was true... Dan had never really offered to perform anything with him... But she didn't want to push things, they had been doing so well lately...  
"Why don't you leave it to me?" Holly offered. "I could talk to him about the video... and maybe drop a few hints that you're looking for someone, and Mark just so happened to offer"  
"I guess..." Catherine sighed "I just don't want him doing something he doesn't want to..."  
"Dan's just a little funny about how he does things... you just need to know how to work with him..."

So that was how the two of them ended up sitting on Catherine's living room floor with Holly's phone on speaker.  
"Hey hun" She chirped "I was hoping you were free"  
"Hey Holly, how are you?" Dan's voice hummed on the other end.  
"I'm doing good, listen, I've just been round Cat's, she's asked me for help with her music video, the space one"  
"Oh yeah!" Dan gasped "I heard her talking about it, I'm so happy she's actually pursuing it, this is going to be amazing for her channel..."   
Catherine was flattered but felt wrong about lying to him and staging a call like this.  
"Yeah well, she's having a bit of a headache with casting and stuff..." Holly pouted, laying the disappointment on thick. "Luckily Mark has made an offer to be in the video"  
The line went silent for a moment before Dan asked.  
"Mark?... again?"  
"Yeah, he really enjoyed the last shoot" Holly smiled.  
Dan mumbled something on the other end, not too far from 'I bet he did...' but Catherine couldn't say anything.  
"I mean, she was going to ask you, but I guess she didn't want to bother you what with everything coming up" Holly shrugged. "I was going to ask Ross if he wanted to be in it, seeing as you and Arin will be preparing stuff"  
"Well, everything's pretty much done, and I'm guessing she isn't going to start shooting anytime soon, her voice is still pretty weak, I don't want her pushing herself..." Dan was starting to ramble now, clearly upset. It hurt Catherine to hear him like this, she was quickly regretting allowing Holly to do this.  
"So what are you saying?" Holly asked, still with a big grin on her face.  
"Well... I'd love to be in the video with her... I mean... I thought she kinda wrote the song about my character..." Danny muttered, sounding utterly crestfallen now.  
"Well... why don't you talk to her? She still trying to work things out, I'm sure she'd have kittens if you offered..." Holly smirked.  
"Yeah... thanks, Holls... I don't know why I didn't think about all this stuff... Does this make me a bad boyfriend?"  
Catherine's heart tugged a little at that, Holly's eyes meeting hers for a moment. The redheaded woman gave a little shake of her head.  
"No sweetie, you're not a bad boyfriend... she loves you so much" Holly assured him.  
"I'm gonna call her now... I'll see you at the grump space later..." Dan sighed.  
"Bye hun..." Holly smiled, hanging up and turning to Catherine with a grin.  
"That was evil... thank you" The older woman sighed.  
"Women and their wiles..." Holly chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

Holly quickly packed up her things, happy with her notes.  
"I better get out of your hair before Dan calls, just play it cool, this isn't a big thing" She assured Catherine.  
"I still feel bad" The older woman pouted.  
"Listen, he just needed a push, he wouldn't have agreed if he didn't want to do it" Holly smiled, patting her back a little. "Let me know when you want to start production on this. I may jump the gun a little on accessories, but that's because this is going to be amazing!"   
"It is" Catherine agreed, nodding as she got up to let Holly out.

About half an hour later, her phone buzzed with Dan's call, she quickly answered, curling up on her sofa.  
"Hey babe" He smiled on the other end.  
"Hey" Catherine sighed happily. "How's work?"  
"It's good" Dan muttered, "We're taking a break for lunch, I was wondering if you'd like to meet me and come back to the space for a bit?"  
"Sure?" Catherine smiled. "What's the occasion."  
"Well, I know you've been wanting to work on this video, and Holly said she was talking to you earlier and I really wanted to help out, that is if you want me too?..." Dan mumbled, sounding a little nervous.  
"I'd love you to be in my video" Catherine hummed.   
"Well, then you've gotta meet Brian!" Dan chuckled "Can't have Danny Sexbang without his ninja best friend"  
"Really?" Catherine chuckled "that would be amazing, but I don't want to drag you guys into this if you're busy"  
"Sweetie" Dan smiled "I want to do this for you, if we were too busy, we wouldn't offer. So are you coming to meet me and Brian?"  
"I'm gonna meet Brian today?" Cat blinked "Didn't you say he lived super far away?"  
"Yeah he does, but our album drops soon" He grinned "So he's staying in LA so we can sign the preorder copies"  
"Oh sweet!" Catherine gasped  
"Yeah, so if you get to the space quick, you might be able to meet his daughter Audrey" Dan chuckled.  
"Brian has a daughter?" Catherine blinked, getting to her feet and grabbing her bag.  
"Yeah, she isn't that old, but she's a total cutie. You're gonna love her" Dan smiled. "So I'll see you soon?"  
"Yeah, I'm on my way" Cat hummed, grabbing her keys and leaving her flat. "I'll see you soon hun, love you"

The plan had been to meet Brian and possibly discuss a collaboration between the three of them, but that quickly changed as Catherine walked into the office. Everyone was around the sofas, a few people laughing away as Arin filmed.  
"Okay, Audrey, let's try this again" An unfamiliar voice chuckled.   
"What's going on?" Catherine mumbled as Dan met her by the door.  
"Audrey's arm wrestling with the guys, it's super cute" Dan smirked, pulling her over to see the tiny toddler arm wrestling with Ross, the man putting up a dramatic struggle before Audrey slammed his arm down, her arms lifting in victory.  
"Yeah!" She screamed, turning to give the older man sitting beside her a double high five.  
"Ah man, you win, kid" Ross sighed loudly, pulling some quarters out of his pocket and slamming them down on the table. The little girl giggled loudly, sweeping them all into her lap before putting them in a little purse.  
"Oh my god, is this Audrey?" Catherine blinked, her heart squeezing at the sight of her. She was one of the cutest children she'd ever seen. Sure she taught a similar age group, but Audrey was something else.  
The older man looked up and grinned widely.  
"You must be Catherine" He hummed, getting to his feet and extending a hand.  
"Yeah, you must be Brian... Dan's told me a lot about you" she smiled, pulling her eyes from his daughter.  
"Only bad things, I hope" He smirked before turning to his little girl. "Hey, Audrey. There's someone I want you to meet" He pulled the child into his arms and sat her on his hip. "This is Catherine, you gonna say hello?"  
The little girl looked Catherine over for a moment before burying her face in Brian's shirt with a giggle.  
"Aw there's no need to be shy, sweetie" Brian chuckled. "Come on, She's a really nice lady, she's Danny's special friend"  
Audrey pulled her head away from Brian's shoulder to look at the taller man.  
"Yeah, she's my best friend, and she really wanted to meet you" Dan explained.  
"I'm your best friend!" She shouted in outrage, grinning from ear to ear.  
"I can have more than one!" Dan grinned.   
"No!" Audrey shouted, sticking her tongue out at him.  
"She's right, you can't have more than one best friend" Catherine chuckled, crossing her arms.  
"Hey Audrey, do you wanna arm wrestle Danny?" Brian smirked, tickling her side a little.  
"How about, you arm wrestle Cat? The winner gets to be my best friend?" Dan suggested, elbowing his girlfriend.  
"I'm your best friend!" Audrey almost screamed, kicking a little in Brian's arms.  
"You have to win me!" Dan grinned, gesturing to the table.  
"Daddy put me down!" Audrey grinned, Brian quickly lowering her to the floor, where she quickly rushed to the coffee table.  
Catherine kneeled on the other side and rest her elbow on the table.  
"Ready? The winner gets Danny" Catherine smirked.  
"Okay, put your arm like this" Audrey grinned, putting her arm on the table and reaching for Catherine's hand.

It was an epic battle of strength and will, but Audrey easily beat Catherine, leaving her rubbing her arm with a mock whimper.  
"You win... You're Danny's best friend" Catherine howled.  
Audrey jumped up and down with victory before wrapping her arms around Danny's legs.  
"I'm your best friend" She giggled, but quickly turned when Catherine howled louder with fake tears.  
"Oh no, Audrey... Catherine's sad" Brian gasped. The little girl frowned, shuffling over to her and tugging her top.  
"Don't cry..." She frowned, but Catherine howled louder, trying desperately not to laugh. "We can share Danny..."  
Cat looked up suddenly, pretending to wipe her eyes.  
"Really?"  
"Yes," Audrey nodded. "I live far away, so you can look after him when I go to my home"  
"Okay," Catherine nodded. "That sounds like a deal" She stretched out her hand and the little girl shook it with a grin.  
"You're really good with kids" Brian smiled as Audrey ran off to challenge Ross again.  
"Well, she's a nursery teacher by day" Dan smirked, wrapping an arm around her.  
"Your talents are certainly not wasted... expanding young minds is a very rewarding thing..." Brian sighed, turning to watch his daughter as Ross lifted her upside down and walked off towards the kitchen with her.  
"So Dan tells me that you want to make a music video, and maybe have us in it?"  
"That really would be amazing, but like I said, I don't want you guys to say yes and then be too swamped, I can find someone else to be in it. It's not a big deal" Catherine sighed.  
"It is a big deal" Brian smiled, "Dan tells me this is your first song you've written by yourself, I'd be honored to be a part of that..."  
Catherine was about to thank him when something wrapped around her legs.  
"Cat! Come play with me!" Audrey giggled, beaming up at her.

For the rest of the evening, Catherine was busy carrying and throwing Audrey around, managing to almost lose her playing hide and seek, and pulling up various songs on her phone for the little girl to teach her the moves to.  
All the while, Dan watched from the sofa, occasionally muttering game suggestions in Audrey's ear before admiring the way Catherine interacted with her.  
"Never thought I'd see that look on your face" Brian smirked, sitting beside him.  
"What look?" Dan blinked.  
"Adoration..." Brian chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

When Audrey was finally put to bed, Dan, Brian, and Catherine had a chance to sit down and talk about what they were going to do, and how the video was going to go.  
Brian was suggested that they work on the music behind the song if it was going to star NSP, switching to a more electronic sound, rather than acoustic.  
Catherine had no problem with any of their suggestions and pulled out her storyboard sketches to show Dan.  
"These are looking really good, babe" Dan hummed, placing his hand on hers for a while.  
"Yeah, so far, everything looks solid. You have Holly working on props and costume, and I'm actually looking forward to putting together a few tracks for you" Brian nodded, looking through the notes. "So, the next thing to do is definitely go with dan to his voice coach, build your vocal chords again, and then we'll go to the studio and record. Once that's done and edited, everything else will fall into place. You've already made a music video, so this should be fine, Dan's a dream to work with"  
Catherine smiled at his boyfriend, squeezing his hand a little.  
"I'm really looking forward to working with him" She mumbled. "Both of you, this is going to be so much fun... I know Arin directed some of your videos too, so I'm going to go over some scenes with him... If I'm going to work with you guys, I want to go all out and get the feel right..."  
"No I totally understand, I think it's going to work out really well, I'm really looking forward to working with you" Brian yawned, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, that was rude"  
"That... brings me on to something I really needed to ask earlier..." Dan swallowed, smiling at Catherine nervously. "Uh... Brian's going to be staying for a few weeks because of the album and stuff... and I sort of offered him my room..."  
"You didn't ask her?" Brian frowned.  
"So what are you saying?" Catherine smirked, tilting her head a little.  
"Uh... would it be cool if I stayed at yours?" Dan mumbled. "I mean, I don't mind sharing with Brian, we share hotel rooms all the time on the road... but I was just thinking..."  
"Go and pack a few things..." Catherine chuckled, shaking her head a little.  
"Thanks, babe" Dan sighed, kissing her forehead before rushing off.  
"How long is Audrey going to be here?" Cat asked the older man.  
"Oh, only a few days. I wanted her to see everyone. Her mother is going to pick her up and take her back..." He explained. "She's taken a real liking to you"  
"She's a total cutie" Catherine grinned. "If you ever need a babysitter, I'm a certified child care assistant"  
"If you're ever in my neck of the woods, I'll keep it in mind" Brian smirked.

Back at Catherine's apartment, Dan placed his bag down on the table.  
"Today was really nice" the young woman hummed, throwing herself down on the couch.  
"I'm glad, you and Brian seemed to really get along..." Dan agreed, sitting down beside her.  
"You were right about Audrey" Cat hummed, staring off into space. "She was adorable"  
Catherine had looked broody all afternoon, and it was making Dan a little uneasy. He wasn't sure what to feel, one the one hand, he had never seen Catherine so happy, and he truly loved playing with Audrey, but at the same time, the idea of having his own kid was terrifying. He could just about look after himself, let alone look after something as vulnerable as a baby.  
"So are we going to see my voice coach tomorrow?" He asked, hopefully changing the subject.  
"Sure" Catherine smiled, turning to place a kiss on his cheek.

The session the next day had really taken it out of Catherine. Dan had been no help what so ever, he had invited Arin along, saying that he went to the sessions too, but the pair of them just turned more of the exercises into a joke.  
They already had a running one of choosing their own phrases to enunciate, the most popular of that session being 'Arin has a nice ass', being screamed at the top of Dan's lungs, bringing Catherine to tears.  
Luckily the coach had a sense of humor and was able to use their jokes to their advantage.  
What had been the big challenge though, had been when the coach asked her to sing a song, it wasn't meant to sound good, but a way of highlighting where she needed to work harder.

Her biggest mistake had been allowing Arin to choose the song, but as it started to play over the speakers, she broke into a fit of giggles.  
"Come on Cat, sing the song" The coach grinned, restarting the song.  
Catherine took a deep breath and sighed, grinning at the three of them.  
"I've been drinking, I've been drinking... I get filthy when that liquor gets into me, I've been thinking, I've been thinking..." She felt so self-conscious singing like this, her voice already breaking a little. "Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby? I want you... na na..." It didn't seem so bad as Dan grinned at her, giving her a little thumbs up. "Cigars on ice, cigars on ice... Feeling like an animal with these cameras all in my grill, Flashing lights, flashing lights... You got me faded, faded, faded, Baby, I want you, na na..." Catherine had to close her eyes as her voice broke further, dreading the rest of the song. Finally, it began to kick in, but she tried to force it. "We woke up in the kitchen saying How the hell did this shit happen?"  
Oh, baby... drunk in love~ we be all night... Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grinding up in the club... Drunk in love..." Catherine stopped, her hands coming up to cover her face as she started to cry. Her voice almost cutting off completely as she tried to hit higher notes that had previously been easy for her. Arin quickly cut the music and Dan pulled her into a hug.  
"That was really good" He muttered in her ear, running his hands down her back a little to comfort her.  
"That was" The coach agreed. "And we've got a really good idea of where to work on with your voice. We can start doing exercises to widen that range again, so we'll have you hitting those notes in no time"  
Catherine heaved a loud sigh and looked up at her boyfriend, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Dan frowned, placing a kiss on her forehead.  
"It'll be okay... we'll keep working on this together..." He promised, Catherine feeling Arin's hand on her back as well.  
"Thank you..." She mumbled, resting her head on Dan's shoulder again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw I'm enjoying getting back into this again, and the singing is back! Yes! We are well and truly back in business!  
> That song was, of course, Drunk in Love by Beyonce.


	6. Chapter 6

Dan was called away for a few weeks after that, signing the CD's for their release of their new album, and in that time Catherine completed everything she needed for the convention. She had to make a story time video explaining what had happened with the car crash and what was happening now. She had even made a few vlogs showing her recovery process, using the exercises that she had learned.  
Ever since they had come out with their relationship, her comments were always about how she and Dan were, what they were going to work on next...  
Then things seemed to fall into place, one event after another, and Dan finished off the signing two days before they left for the hotel.  
Back at the space, Arin started a live event on facebook to get people excited for the coming show.  
"Hey lovelies" Dan sighed happily, resting back on one of the bean bags. "Christ my hand is about to fucking fall off..."   
"Yeah, it's that repetitive strain injury of his" Brian muttered with a smirk. "Very... repetitive..."  
"Shut up" Dan giggled, shaking his head. "So uh, Arin, let's have a look at the comments and see. We're gonna be answering a few questions, for the people that may not be able to make it to the show"   
They paused for a moment, reading through a few, Catherine sitting off to the side, watching them scroll in on her own account as she streamed the video.  
"Oh, there's a good one" Arin pointed out. "Will we be singing, and the answer is no. We are hoping to go on tour at some point in the future, but there won't be any singing at this event..."  
"What else" Danny hummed, looking over at his girlfriend for a moment. Catherine grabbed her notepad from the table and jotted down a few good ones she had seen, as the chat began to fill with spam. She held it behind the phone so they could all see.  
"Yeah, the whole gang are going to be there" Arin nodded, reading the first question. "We're even bringing Kevin along with us, so he'll be on the panel"  
"Will you guys be signing stuff afterwards?" Brian asked, turning to the two men.  
"Of course, we always try and get in a few solid hours of signing" Arin nodded. "So we'll hopefully be able to meet a few of you guys"  
"Sadly Holly isn't going to be attending this event," Dan said, watching the comments fly by. "But Ross will be there"  
Barry suddenly, scribbled something down, holding it in front of Catherine's notepad, having seen a few people ask the question 'Will Danny's girlfriend be there?'  
"Catherine will be around, but not at the panel, this will be her first con, so she'll most likely be with us during the signing" Dan smiled, glancing up at her. "Ah, no, she doesn't have her own stall. But if you guys would like to see something like that?"

The response had been pretty good, a lot of people saying that they were looking forward to meeting them, some even saying that they were disappointed that Catherine wasn't going to be on the panel like Suzy.   
The young woman curled up on the sofa watching as they answered more and more questions until Suzy tapped her watch and they brought the live video to a close.  
"That seemed pretty good, people sound really excited" Brian grinned, jumping up and stretching his muscles.  
"very positive response to Catherine being there" Suzy grinned, walking over to give Arin a quick hug before pulling out her phone. "Okay, so I know we've all been busy, and hopefully we've got all our packing done... so I'm thinking of treating everybody to pizza, who's interested?"  
"Actually Suze, I was thinking of heading back" Barry groaned, ruffling his hair a little. "It's been a pretty long week, and I'd like to enjoy some sleep before we get going..."  
"That's okay, Bear" Suzy nodded "You rest up... Anyone else?"  
"Holly's made me dinner, so I'll pass... you want a lift back Barry?" Ross frowned.  
"Nah, I drove Brian here..." Barry shook his head.  
"I've got my flight to catch in the morning sweetheart, but I appreciate the offer. It was amazing seeing you all again."  
"Anytime, Brian" Suzy frowned, pulling him into a hug. "It was amazing seeing Audrey again, it's a shame you have to go back so soon..."  
"You'll be seeing me again for the tours, don't worry" Brian assured her. "Cat, lovely meeting you" He turned to the older woman, pulling her into a hug.  
"It really was... Can't wait to hang out again" Catherine sighed, wrapping an arm around Dan's waist.  
"Dan, fun as ever" He grinned, shaking the man's hand before turning to say the rest of his goodbyes.  
When everyone finally left, it was just Suzy, Arin, Dan and Catherine in the office.  
"So... you guys fancy a pizza? Or maybe another time?" Suzy chuckled, shrugging her shoulders.  
"I wouldn't mind pizza" Catherine smiled up at Dan, seeing him shrug his shoulders back.  
"I don't mind" Dan smiled sleepily.

The four of them ended up lounged on the big sofas in the grump space, streaming the newest episodes of Game of Thrones on the big screen.  
"Is everything packed?" Suzy asked Catherine, handing her a few more slices on a paper plate.  
"Yep" Catherine nodded "It's gonna be weird... This'll be the first time me and Dan have gone away anywhere... it'll be fun to see how things go"  
"We'll have to organize a proper holiday after this" Suzy grinned "We've been talking about a trip to Japan"  
"That would be crazy!" Cat gasped  
"Yeah, it's super fun when the whole group goes" The younger woman giggled. "The first time was amazing watching everyone just get baffled by the language... Me and Arin have taken Japanese classes for ages"  
"I definitely know who I'd want to take with me" Catherine smirked as Dan rolled over on the large sofa to smile at her.  
"I'm pretty beat... how do you feel about going home?" He asked, running a hand through her hair. Catherine checked her watch and nodded.  
"Yeah, it's getting late... I don't want to leave it too late to drive home..." She agreed, starting to put her shoes on.  
"Make sure everything is queued up for the trip, and remember you're staying at ours the night before" Arin reminded her, pulling on his jacket. "I'm gonna walk them down to the car"  
"Okay, babe" Suzy smiled, kissing his cheek before they said their goodbyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey guys, I'm going to be away for a few days..." Catherine sighed, running her hands through her messy hair. "Don't worry, to anyone watching, it won't seem like it, but I won't be replying to any comments. I will have a ton of vlogs and pictures to share when I get back."   
Dan sighed happily, liking the video and left a comment.  
"What are you smiling at?" She asked, pulling one of his earbuds out.  
"Nothing... just enjoying your face" He chuckled, turning to look at her, his eyebrows raising a little.  
They were sprawled on Catherine's bed, Dan in only his boxers, and Catherine in only his t-shirt. She had mentioned something about wearing it a little while ago, but he had been distracted with her current videos. He had thought the idea was cute, but his frame was a lot slimmer than hers, and only resulted in his top being stretched over her breasts and hips.  
"Hey" He swallowed, giving her a shy smile.  
"Hey" She giggled, climbing onto his lap. "How are you feeling?"  
"Pretty good" He muttered, running his hands over her hips "Even better now... how about you?"  
"I'm good..." Catherine sighed, circling her hips a little. "I want to try something"  
"Anything" Dan breathed, following that up with a chuckle. "What do you want to try, baby girl?"  
Catherine smirked, placing one last kiss on his forehead before running her hands down his stomach and pulling the waistband of his boxers down, his cock already half hard. She then turned her back to his chest and heart him hum in approval.  
Catherine felt Dan's arm wrap around her waist, as a hand slid down her belly, pushing up the hem of his t-shirt just a little. He expected to be met with the soft fabric of her panties, but groaned as he felt her wet entrance, his fingers sliding down between her lips and fingers curling inside her. Catherine gasped as his other hand pushed the back of her top up to admire her ass, a little confused as he saw the straps of a black thong.  
"What are you wearing?" He groaned, pumping his digits into her slowly. His fingers were long but slender enough to make her ache for something thicker. She began to grind her hips down, feeling the hard line of his cock against her ass now.  
"Danny..." she whimpered as he added another finger, stretching her agonizingly slowly. They curved just so and his fingertips brushed her g-spot causing her to whine, every nerve tightening. "Please..."  
"Go on, baby girl... tell me what you want" Dan swallowed, his hips rocking up ever so slightly. He ran his free hand up her shirt, and cupped one of her breasts, feeling Catherine arch into his touch.  
"Fuck, please Dan..." She groaned. "Fuck me"  
"Lift up your hips" He grinned, sliding out his fingers, feeling her shudder against him. He watched as her ass lifted, watching her lean forward just a little, the view making his cock throb. He wrapped a hand around himself and felt for her wet entrance, guiding himself in and letting out a low groan. Catherine braced her hands on his knees as she slowly lowered herself down. He ran the backs of his fingers down the curve of her ass as she rose, her walls squeezing around his cock, then letting herself dip back down again.   
It only took a few more circles of her hips before she grew frustrated and began bouncing herself up and down, her hands coming up to grip his, moving them to where she wanted. The older man gave a groan of approval as he pushed her top up and over her breasts, both hands cupping them firmly, his fingers teasing her nipples as he thrust up into her.

"Fuck... Cat" he moaned, his hips rising from the bed to find hers. She ground down harder and let her head fall back against his shoulder. "You feel so fucking good baby..." the rhythm of his hips growing ever more quick and hard under hers.   
Catherine began to shake as she felt her core tightening.  
"I'm getting close" Catherine muttered, grinding her hips down harder, one hand moving to circle her clit.  
"Fuck yes" Dan groaned, his hand moving to meet hers, his other moving to wrap around her ponytail, pulling her head back just enough to expose her throat. Let me hear you..."  
"Dan!" Catherine cried out, biting down on her lip as she felt herself tipping over the edge. Dan buried himself in deep as he felt her squeezing harder around his length. He waited until she began to come down before he pulled out, pushing her forward and feeling the bed dip as her hands touched the bed.  
"Not gonna last long" Dan panted, helping her to her knees and positioning himself behind her and guiding himself back inside. In this position he could admire the crotchless underwear she'd surprised him with, but not for long as he began to thrust hard and fast into her, his own resolve long gone.  
"Danny!" Catherine whined, her head dipping to touch the bed. "Ohh fuck..."  
"So fucking tight... such a good girl" He grunted, almost falling forward as he came, his fingers digging harder into her hips as he buried himself deep, shuddering through his release.

When the pair of them were cleaned up and snuggled up in bed, Dan had to ask.  
"So... what prompted that?" he smirked, running his fingertips over her bare skin.  
"I just thought... we're gonna be sharing a room for a few days... with other people. I thought I'd give you something to enjoy before we have to behave ourselves..." She giggled, her eyes sliding shut.  
"Or... you're being cruel and giving me something to think about" He purred, leaning in to kiss along her jaw.  
"Maybe..." She purred, blinking up at him. "Let's see if you can be a good boy..."


	8. Chapter 8

"I spy with my little eye" Ross hummed.  
"I swear to god, if your voice wakes me up again, I'll hit you" Holly muttered beside her husband. "all this to drop your asses off at the airport... if you want to make your flight, I suggest you stop..."  
Catherine chuckled softly in the dark, her hand curling around Dan's.  
They were all currently lying on the floor in Suzy's living room. The trip was finally here, and Catherine couldn't get to sleep at all, she was shaking with excitement.  
"Go to sleep, babe" Dan groaned, pulling her back against his chest.  
"Something beginning with B" Ross smirked, the sound of sudden shifting.  
"Bruise" Holly growled, causing Barry to chuckle.  
"Is anyone actually asleep?" Ross mumbled, glancing up.  
"Kevin" Barry yawned.   
"What time is it?" Catherine asked, not wanting to get out her phone and blind everyone. There was a soft beep, as the LED screen of Ross's watch lit up momentarily.  
"It is three in the morning..." He sighed.  
"Man, fuck this..." Catherine huffed, sitting up suddenly. Dan grumbled in disapproval, trying to pull her back onto their blow up bed. "I'm gonna go outside for a bit..."  
"No, you're warm" Dan frowned.  
"I'm coming too" Ross sighed, sitting up and pulling on his socks.  
"Good" Holly smirked,"Maybe I can get some sleep now..."  
"Count me in" Barry finally sighed, getting up and pulling on his hoodie.

The three of them wandered out onto the porch, Catherine pulling Dan's jacket around her shoulders.  
"Man, I'm just so excited" She grinned, sitting on the steps.  
"Yeah, it's gonna be great" Barry smiled, sitting beside her. "I remember when I went to my first convention"  
"yeah, but we were like 12..." Ross pointed out. "Can you imagine how cool it would be if we were her age and able to buy all the shit we wanted?"  
"That would've been sweet... I hope you budgeted spending money" Barry grinned.  
"Never do" Catherine giggled. "But I rarely buy myself stuff, so this will be a treat..."  
"It'll be nice to have an extra pair of hands at the meet and greet too" Barry pointed out.  
"I guess it's nicer than just having people from the convention center accepting gifts and stuff... that always gets funny looks" Ross frowned.  
"Yeah, if you sit with Dan, it'll make things so much easier... at least they know your face"  
Suddenly the door opened, the three looking up to see Suzy coming to join them.  
"Hey guys" She hummed, sitting behind all of them. "Can't sleep?"  
"Nah, we're just chilling out here... can't you sleep?"  
"Arin's snoring again... we've got to be up in a few hours anyway" She shrugged. "At least we can sleep on the plane..."  
"Yeah, there's that" Ross agreed.  
"It's freezing out here, let's go make some cocoa..." She hummed, getting to her feet and shuffling back into the house.

The four of them sat around the kitchen table, all sipping their hot cocoa.  
"The easiest thing to buy is badges, small art prints, and stuff... if you start buying props like Ross and Arin do, then you can throw the stuff in with the fanmail, it all gets shipped back to the space afterward.  
"What do you normally buy" Catherine mumbled, wrapping herself a little tighter in Dan's jacket.  
"I usually get art prints and jewelry... Artist's alley is the best place to hang out, there are some really amazing people to talk to there..." Suzy smiled, stirring her drink a little.  
Catherine finished off hers and placed the mug in the sink. "I think I'm going to try and get back to sleep..." She mumbled. "Feeling pretty worn out"  
"What did you two get up to?" Suzy smirked, causing Catherine to blush a little.   
"Nothing!" She hissed dramatically before smirking. "I'm off to bed..."  
"Wait, wait" Suzy grinned, pulling her phone out of her pajama pants. "Come on guys"  
She held her phone up and pulled Barry into the picture. Ross and Catherine joined them too before Suzy posted the picture to Instagram, captioned 'Here we come -3-'.  
"Goodnight guys" Catherine chuckled, shuffling back into the living room and crawling into bed with Dan. She felt him stir as she pulled his arms around her waist again.  
"Shh... sorry babe, go back to sleep" She muttered, feeling the comfortable warmth of his body against her.  
"Where'd you go?" he muttered sleepily, placing a soft kiss against her hair.  
"Suzy made me cocoa" Catherine chuckled.  
"Awh..." Dan frowned, yawning slightly.  
"I'll get you one tomorrow morning" Catherine hummed, pulling his hands up to her chest. "Get some sleep..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez this chapter was short :( I'm sorry, it just felt clunky to start the trip and then start a new chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Catherine woke with a start as Suzy threw open the curtains in the living room.  
"Rise and shine ladies, we have two hours to get ready, everyone up and at 'em" She chirped, wandering back into the kitchen.  
"Come on" Catherine chuckled, shaking Dan a little.  
The older man groaned, opening his eyes with a smile.  
"Good morning..." He muttered, stretching out on the travel bed.  
"I'm gonna go and grab some breakfast, are you coming?" She sighed, running a hand down his chest.  
"In a minute" He swallowed, giving her a shy smile before pulling the sheets up to his chin.  
"Okay," She giggled, getting to her feet and wandering into the kitchen. She was quickly joined by Holly and Ross, then Barry.  
"Is Kevin still asleep?" Suzy frowned.  
"Yeah, sleeping beauty is a pretty heavy sleeper" Ross sighed.  
"Maybe a kiss will wake him up?" Catherine chuckled, sitting at the kitchen island as Suzy poured her a coffee.  
"So it's an hour drive to the airport" Holly yawned, putting the directions on her phone.  
"Thanks again for doing this, Holls" Arin smiled, pushing a cup of coffee over to her.  
"It's fine, I'm just sorry I couldn't come" She frowned, pushing her lavender hair out of her eyes. "I hope you all have an amazing time"  
"It should be fun" Suzy hummed, opening her phone and grinning. "That picture last night got a ton of likes..."  
She turned the screen to Catherine to show her the response.  
"Wow" Catherine blinked, scrolling through a few of the comments. "All positives as far as I can see..."  
It was one of her first pictures on the Game Grumps Instagram account, it was quite odd to see that many likes on a picture with her in it...

  
After a few people had showered and everyone had had breakfast, they headed out.  
Holly had hired a people carrier for the morning so that they could all get to the airport together.  
On the way there, Arin was pulling up the worst songs on his phone, everyone screeching along to the lyrics.  
"I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined... I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!"  
Catherine pulled up her phone and recorded the group, Holly bouncing a little in the driver's seat, while Dan looked on bewildered.  
"Ooh, look what you made me do! Look what you made me do!"  
Catherine giggled, elbowing her boyfriend a little to get him to look at the camera, but pouted as it was taken off of her and turned to face her. Luckily it had reached her favorite part.  
"The world moves on, another day, another drama, drama... But not for me, not for me, all I think about is karma... And then the world moves on, but one thing's for sure... Maybe I got mine, but you'll all get yours!"  
Dan stopped the recording and handed it back to her with a chuckle.  
"Man, that is a terrible song" Barry smirked, shaking his head as Arin found another.  
"Time for some Disney, I think..." He mumbled, placing his phone back in the dock.  
"What can I say except you're welcome! For the tides, the sun, the sky... Hey, it's okay, it's okay! You're welcome! I'm just an ordinary demi-guy!"  
"Arin would be a really good Maui if I ever did a cover..." Catherine smiled, resting her head on Dan's shoulder.  
"Dan would make a better Tamatoa" Arin pointed out, pausing his singing for a moment.  
"That would actually be awesome!" Catherine gasped. "Oh my god, if you did that for my channel..."  
"They actually wrote it to sound like a Flight of the Concord's song for Jemaine Clement to sing" Suzy added.  
"I think I'd need to listen to it..." Dan frowned, looking down at Catherine.  
Almost instantly, Arin had pulled up the song.

After playing the entire soundtrack to Dan and talking about who would sing what parts, the group had a pretty solid plan for a medley they could sing.  
They were just practicing bits and pieces as Holly pulled up into the parking lot.  
"Okay, so if we get Mark to be Chief Tui, Arin as Maui, Dan as Tamatoa and you as Moana, I think we'll have a pretty solid song!" Suzy grinned.  
"The views would be crazy" Kevin grinned. "You guys would all be great together!"  
"We'll run it by mark when we see him" Dan grinned, wrapping an arm around Catherine's waist as the grabbed their bags.  
"How are you feeling about being a giant decapod?" his girlfriend smirked.  
"Pretty good... it's a sweet song..." Dan chuckled. "Those Moana songs will be good to help you work on your voice"   
"I'll think about it" Catherine frowned, pulling away a little.  
"Hey" Dan frowned back, pulling her into a hug. "You're doing really good... don't lose heart now..."  
"I just-" She started but Dan cut her off.  
"I know, it feels like you're never going to get better or recover and this is going to be all it is..." He huffed. "But it'll be okay. I promise..."  
"Come on guys, we need to check in" Arin muttered, placing a hand on Catherine's shoulder. "But he is right..."  
"I know" Catherine sighed, smiling up at her boyfriend before placing a kiss on his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

Catherine thought she wouldn't be able to sleep on the plane, but as soon as it took off, she found her head dropping to Dan's shoulder, only being woken by the shaking of their landing.  
"Wh..." She mumbled, pulling herself into a sitting position.  
"Hey, sleepyhead" Dan smiled, putting his book away.  
"Did I sleep the whole time?" She frowned, looking out of the window at the landing strip.  
"Yeah" He yawned, stretching out now that he had the room.  
"Did I miss anything?" She yawned back, turning to look over her seat at Suzy, who gave her a little wave.  
"Barry fell asleep... I think Ross did too" Dan sighed, looking around him.  
"Arin's out for the count too" Suzy added, gathering up her stuff.  
"Looks like we'll make it before the trading halls close for the evening" Dan smiled, checking his watch. "The convention center isn't far from the airport..."  
"If you and Cat want to go and have a look, and we'll check in the bags, then we'll swap?" Suzy suggested. "Give each other some privacy? Then we'll all meet up for dinner"  
"Sounds good" Catherine hummed, taking Dan's hand.

Once at the hotel, Suzy took Catherine's bags, and Arin took Dan's.  
"We'll see you soon" Suzy hummed. "Let me know if you see anything good"  
"Will do" Catherine nodded before heading into the convention center.  
After signing in and receiving their guest passes, they headed into the trading hall.  
"Are you buying anything today?" Dan asked, wrapping an arm around her so he didn't lose her in the crowd.  
"Maybe... I'll just have a look around for a bit..." Catherine mumbled, looking around to get her bearings.  
"Just stick close, until we know the layout... would hate to lose you in this lot" Dan smiled, placing a kiss on the top of her head as they headed towards artists alley.  
They found a few artists that had some really amazing things set out, a lot had been picked clean for the day, there only being a few hours until closing anyway. It was still only the opening day, so tomorrow was going to be better stocked.  
Catherine bought a few accessories from some sellers, telling Dan she had an outfit packed to wear tomorrow.  
"What kind of outfit?" He smirked, helping her try on her new choker.  
"Nothing too crazy... just a little themed..." Catherine giggled, pulling out her phone to look at her reflection.  
"Okay..." Dan chuckled, looking around for anything else.  
They made their way to the food stalls and bought some Japanese candy bundles, quickly throwing them in Catherine's bag before moving on.  
Dan wasn't too fussed about looking for things to buy, he wasn't big on convention stalls, and Catherine was going to try and wander tomorrow too, so they just cruised along, stopping at anything that was a little interesting.

After an hour, Catherine wanted to call it quits, wanting to have a snack and get a little more sleep. THey texted Suzy to let her know they were coming back to the room before leaving the hall. Luckily they hadn't bumped into any fans, the two of them were too exhausted to pretend to be cheerful at that moment.  
Wandering down the hall, Catherine ran a hand up Dan's side, watching him smile lazily at her.  
They were met at reception by Ross and Kevin.  
"So Suzy's checked us all in, we're in two four sleeper rooms... they've offered to be in with you guys... keep the couples together" Ross explained, rubbing his eyes a little. "We're on the fifth floor... I dunno what number you guys are, but we're not next to each other..."  
"That's fine" Catherine nodded, turning to Kevin. "Have you seen the hall yet?"  
"Not yet" The young man grinned. "Get anything nice?"   
"Just a few bits and pieces" The older woman hummed, waving her bag a little. "We'll regroup later and I'll show off"  
"Sure thing" The young man nodded before they said their goodbyes before Dan led her to the lifts.  
"52" Her boyfriend muttered, checking his phone.  
"Huh?" Catherine blinked, looking up at him.  
"Room 52... They've got our keys too, so we're not trapped in the room" He explained, stepping out as the lift doors opened.  
They found the room and knocked, Catherine, leaning against the wall a little before it opened.  
"Hey" Suzy hummed, pulling her into a hug. "You look shattered... get some rest and we'll meet up for dinner"  
"What's the room like?" Catherine chuckled, wandering over to the bed.  
"It's nice. Nicer than some I've been in" Arin smiled, taking her bags and putting them aside.  
"Well, we're gonna get going, because the traders are going to start packing up soon" Suzy smiled, grabbing her purse and heading out, leaving the couple alone.

"So... you want to do anything?" Dan chuckled, pulling her down onto the bed that looked untouched. The other had Suzy's travel clothes already thrown over one side.  
"Hmm... I'm pretty worn out, babe" Catherine sighed, running her hands through his mess of hair.   
"Hmm..." Dan mimicked. "Means you get to lay back and enjoy..."  
"Dan" Catherine giggled, not really arguing, but she at least pretended to put up a fight. "They could come back at any minute..."  
"We always text when we're coming back to the room... stayed in joint rooms for years..." Dan explained, rolling them so that he was on top,   
"Well, that's considerate" The younger woman hummed, wrapping her legs around his waist.   
"Probably the most alone time we're gonna get on this trip" He muttered, leaning in to kiss along her collarbone.  
"Oh god..." Catherine sighed, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's shoulders as he started to make his way down her body, pushing her sweater up to expose her belly.  
"You can call me Dan" he chuckled before he started to pull down her leggings, dragging her underwear down with them. Catherine fell back against the bed in a fit of giggles. Dan gently pushed her thighs apart, letting his stubble rub roughly against her pale skin, leaving patches of pink behind. His talented fingers reached down to spread her lips, being met with considerable wetness.  
"Someone's excited, baby girl.." He hummed as he leaned into lap at the top of her clit, drawing this out to pull those beautiful sighs from her. Catherine glanced down, catching him watching her, but had to let her head fall back again as consistent pressure on his tongue against her started to send shivers through her body.  
He was about to push a digit inside her when there was a knock at the door, causing the couple to jump.  
"Oh what?..." the young woman growled, reaching down to place a hand on Dan's head, to hold him in place or to stop him, she wasn't sure.  
Her boyfriend sat up a little, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.  
"Who is it?" he called, resting his head against her thigh. When there was no reply, the pair glanced at each other, giving a little nod before getting to his feet and shuffling to the door.  
He looked through the spyhole and groaned, rolling his eyes. He looked at him and gestured for Catherine to go into the bathroom, giving her enough time to move before opening the door.  
"What is it, Ross?" Dan sighed, leaning against the doorframe.  
"Sorry, am I interrupting anything?" the younger man frowned at his friend's expression.  
"We were just taking a nap, dude..." Dan mumbled, ruffling his own hair a bit.  
"Oh... shit, man. Sorry" Ross huffed. "The hall's closing a little earlier than we expected, so Arin and Suze went ahead and grabbed us all a table for dinner, we were just wondering if you wanted to join us?"  
"You couldn't have called?" Dan groaned, giving him a little smirk.  
"Neither of you are picking up, man" Ross shrugged. "We were all calling you..."  
"Ah damn," Dan chuckled. "They must still be on silent... I'll go wake Cat up"  
"Sure thing, well we're at the Korean barbeque place accross from the halls, just text us if you get lost..." Ross smiled before disappearing down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only been 3 months... not that much of a break? haha...


	11. Chapter 11

After the couple had freshened up and changed, they made their way down to the restaurant.  
"Hey, took you long enough" Suzy smiled, patting the seat next to her in the booth.  
"Have you guys already ordered" Catherine chuckled, waving a greeting to everyone else.  
"Yeah, just our drinks though..." Arin explained, handing her a menu. "Ever had Korean barbeque before?"   
"Nope" She hummed, looking through what choices she had.  
"Oh, it's great. You'll love it" Dan nodded.

After everyone had their fill, or maybe too much. The group moved to a nearby bar, where everyone looked completely exhausted from their day of traveling.  
"Arin, how homes you never drink?" Catherine asked as she leaned back against her boyfriend.  
"You've seen what he's like when he's sober, do you really want to know what happens when he's been drinking?" Barry chuckled.  
"These guys have no idea" Arin smirked. "Nah, I have a good enough time sober... and alcohol tastes like ass, so I'm just not big on it. I prefer to be in control of myself"  
"What about you Suze?" She asked, turning to her friend.  
"I've always been around Arin, so I don't do it often, he's fine with it if I do" She explained.  
"Of course I'm fine with it" Arin smiled "Just because I don't partake, doesn't mean others can't"   
"Yeah, it's never made a difference to a night out" Dan shrugged.  
"It's actually pretty handy" Ross chuckled. "When no-one can remember the night before"  
"Well, Suze normally documents it in some way" Arin grinned, turning to his wife.  
"What about you?" Barry asked, turning to the redhead. "I've only seen you drink the once, is that standard for you?"  
"I used to drink a lot when I was younger" Catherine mumbled, suddenly looking uncomfortable, causing Dan to look her over.  
"You haven't really mentioned what you used to do" Ross commented.  
And the way Cat shifted in her seat suggested that she had no intention of starting now.  
Dan brought a hand up to rub his eye, hissing suddenly.  
"What's up?" Suzy blinked, the table turning to him.  
"My contact just attacked me" He chuckled, screwing up his left eye.  
"Ah shit, how long have you had them in?" Arin asked  
"Too long" Dan chuckled. "Babe, I'm gonna go back to the room to take these out, you coming?"  
"Yeah" Catherine nodded, grabbing her phone from the table and stuffing it in her bag.

Back in the hotel room, Catherine dropped down onto the bed with a sigh.  
However, when Dan immediately joined her, she turned to him.  
"You didn't have to do that" She mumbled  
"Do what?" he blinked.  
"lie to your friends..." She frowned.  
"Don't know what you're talking about" The older man smiled, rolling over to kiss her on the forehead.  
"Thank you" his girlfriend sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm sure they'll find out someday... I'm just not ready to tell them"  
"Whatever it is, you have your reasons for not sharing them... and I won't let anyone pressure it out of you if you're not ready..." He muttered against her hair. Although, secretly, he wondered what she was keeping from everyone, including him... Her dad had hinted towards some stuff, but he didn't press.  
"It isn't nice..." She swallowed. "I don't want people to... look at me differently..."  
"Babe" Dan frowned. "no-one would look at you any differently, regardless of what it is..."  
"You don't know that" she swallowed, looking up into his big brown eyes.  
"I do... believe me, I do" he huffed. "There's a lot of trust between us... you think after everything we've been through, they'd turn against you?"  
"Yes" She chuckled sadly  
"Babygirl..." Dan frowned, pulling her against his chest. "We love you... unconditionally... I do, most certainly... Never be worried to tell me anything..."  
"Okay" Cat swallowed, nodding against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a very long time, and I know this isn't a very long chapter.
> 
> This is going to get very sad very fast, and I'm sorry.


End file.
